Parent Trap! KH style!
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: Suck at summaries, but it's basically the same movie plot, but with Cloud and Leon, except Leon's the father in this version. Also, I've seen the real movie and I'm going to be changing a few(Read: A lot) of things, so hope you enjoy it! Please Read and Review please! I don't own movie or characters just my OCs!
1. Chapter 1

Parent Trap! KH style!

Neo: You're probably wondering why I am making this fic! There was one like this, but with a fucked up twist Leon was the Uke AND the mother! and I almost broke my computer, luckily a pillow was nearby! LOL! So we're going to make this fic the right way! By right way I mean...*sighs* the Right Way.

Neox: I can't see! I read that Leon was in a dress!*Throws up*

Neo: I know how you feel Neox.*Holds it in*

Cloud: What's wrong with me being seme or the Dad?!

Leon: Here it comes...

Neo: Why? Why! Okay listen closely Cloud! You can get pregnant because of Mako infusions. Also, even though you're a guy, you look much like a girl. Also, you look CUTE in a dress to the point you're much prettier than Tifa and Aerith. So, do you catch my drift?

Cloud: Not really...

Neox: I have half a mind to beat you down and emasculate you so hard!

Neo: Leon you're going to be daddy still and yes aside from Mako, this is an AU.

Pairings: Cleon, Cynthia x Aqua, Reox, Akuroku, Riso, Roso(Roxas has a crush on Riku at the camp, but loses him to Sora in the Dance battle, song is Hands Off by Maria Vidal), Rinrith, SephZack, Kifa, Nuffie, and other pairings as well.

Warning: Yaoi, Don't like don't read! Het, and some lovely dance battles.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts! This fic was made with Audacity!  
**

16 year ago...

Leon was pacing back and forth waiting for Cloud to get done dressing. He was waiting for a long time and the stress was on a real high.

"Geez, Leon calm down." A long silver haired man said trying to stop the browned haired male, who was all dressed in a black suit that really didn't bother him much, but Cloud didn't want to wear one as he wanted to wear the dress. Leon still could not figure out why Cloud wanted to put on the dress and be emasculated. Whatever he was always weird like that.

**Time skip 16 Years later...**

"But dad! I don't want to go to a camp," cried a spiky browned haired teen, who had a bag full of things in his hand. He had a pleading expression on his cherubic, innocent face. "Please don't make me go!" The teen whined.

"Sora, you're going and besides, this is a perfect opportunity for you to make some new friends." Leon said looking at his son, who sulked and got on the bus to where he will be taken too Camp Kingdom Hearts. Hmm, weird name for a camp don't you think? Anyway, the bus was crowded with other teenagers Sora's age or older.

"Hey, Sora!" Greeted a black haired teen sitting in the front row. This teen was Sora's only friend, Neo Nekuyara. Sora sat down next to the older boy with a big grin on his face.

"Guess what? Riku and Axel are here, too!" Neo announced to the brunette, who's face turned red at the mention of Riku's name. Riku, the boy he fell in love with, was coming to this camp.

This might be interesting.

Neo: Short, I know but I wanted to get this posted it'll get longer...just remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Parent Trap Chapter 2

Neo: We are so late on this chapter that it's sickening.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the parent Trap movie or Kingdom Hearts.**

As the yellow bus drove on the long road, for the bus drive was going to be very long and excruciating. Sora was looking at Riku, okay maybe staring and eye raping him as well, but it's the same thing.

At the back of the bus was a spiky blonde with the spiked side on the left and other side was less spiky. He was talking to red headed boy who was taller than by a lot. Also, sitting beside him was a light skinned look a like of Neo except this teen had violet eyes. The blonde was talking to the red head, but was blushing while looking or possibly eye fucking Riku and Sora noticed and was grumbling in pure jealousy.

"Hey Neo? Who's that Blonde sitting by Axel and the look a like of you? He's totally eye raping Riku." Sora asked as he the spiky blonde teen was still looking at Riku's sexy, firm buttocks. Which Sora thought only for his eyes too see.

"Oh **them**. I hate them. The blonde one's name is Roxas Strife. He has the hugest crush on Riku ever, just like you and he's fricking rich as fuck, so he's snobby little brat!" Neo growled in an intense wave of anger. "Oh! That look a like is Neox. I hate him as well. He's such a bitch. Worst is that they made Axel their friend now they'll be bullying us at the camp, which I should tell you, might not look like a camp at all Sora." Neo had said after his fuming anger was gone from having to talk about the cool kids.

When the bus had stopped the scenery was not in the woods, but out in society and they weren't wooden cabins but giant dorms that were practically massive and this was a shocking development.

"What the fuck!" Sora gasped as he stared at Kingdom Hearts appearance. Suddenly, Roxas tried to walk out of the door at the same time as Sora. They both glared at each other and wouldn't let the other get out first.

"Hey! Let me out you stupid brunette!"

"At Least I'm not a blonde douche baggy idiot Snob like you!" Sora retorted after hearing what Roxas said to him, and managed to push through causing Roxas to fall face first into pavement. Neo came out and saw Roxas and then smiled, before saying something.

"Now look who's eating dirt?" Neo questioned, before Neox pushed him out of the way and helped up his friend. Also, getting out of the bus was a teenage girl with short black hair wearing a short jacket and short khaki shorts and a shirt that had Hawaiian flower designs on it.

"Yuffie!" Neo exclaimed dashing through everyone and hugging her in a tight embrace and also kissed her on the lips. Yuffie lightly pushed him away flushed and embarrassed by the public display of affection. Sora was confused, when the hell did Neo have a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell him?

Neox picked Roxas up and dusted off his clothing. Roxas brushed his face off and luckily for him he avoided getting scrapes or cuts, but he was still pissed off at that Sora character. How dare he throw down the one and only Roxas Strife. This angered the blonde that someone had the guts to go against him. Well, this Sora was going down.

"Yo, Roxy! You all right!" Axel asked running over to the spiky blonde teenage boy with a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, Axe. I'm fine. I just got pushed by some brunette with spiky hair sticking up all over the place like my dad's." Roxas just said while growling as he stood up.

"Oh! I think I know him! His name is Sora Leonhart. He's best friends with Neo Nekuyara and recently, Yuffie Kisaragi." Axel had stated to Roxas who then put on an evil smirk thinking of many ways of revenge to exact on Sora.

"This camp experience will be loads of fun!" Roxas exclaimed while rubbing his hands together.

Meanwhile, back in Traverse Town...

Leon was looking at the picture, which he had given a copy of to Sora on the trip to show him who his mother was. It was a spiky blonde man with bright blue-green eyes that seemed to glow, and his face was very feminine and innocent, Leon chuckled as he remembered not being stay in control and almost raping the spiky blonde man, who was very scared of him at that time. He ended up actually falling in love the spiky blonde who he found out was actually named Cloud.

_'God! I'm such an idiot.'_ Leon thought as he went back to working on the book that he was writing to get published. He was already half way done with it, but that had been because Cloud had always given inspiration and a challenge to meet, and a reward(If you know what I mean). Since he's divorced though, it had been hard to write because of all the emotions he was dealing. He would sometimes just let the tears fall out of his eyes without realizing it.

Somewhere else in Hollow Bastion...

Cloud was watering his rose garden, thinking about his son, Roxas. He hoped that the boy would be more friendly towards the others who aren't in their type of social class. It's just poor etiquette to just insult them for being poor. That aside, Cloud was looking at the photo of Leon, his ex-husband. He broke up with him because of some problems that were starting when they got married. It was just too much to handle so Cloud had divorced Leon, but hadn't taken anything away from him. He wasn't that heartless.

_'I know Roxas is making new friends, as I speak.'_ Cloud thought with a smile.

Neo: Ironic ending I wanted to try it actually welp here's the second chapter I'll try to get started on the third right away.

Leon: You're so slow now!

Cloud: Leon's right.

Neo: Shut up! Read and Review!


End file.
